<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ray Santiago by consumed_by_feels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819950">Ray Santiago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed_by_feels/pseuds/consumed_by_feels'>consumed_by_feels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumed_by_feels/pseuds/consumed_by_feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ray Santiago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ray made their way through the streets of Cardiff, on their way to the not so secret HQ of a not so secret elite organization outside the government, and beyond the police, known as Torchwood. They were going to surprise their friend Jack Harkness, who lead the organization. They walked through the front door having no idea what the day’s events would bring. And to think they could have avoided it all if they had just stayed home and visited Jack another day. Then again what would be fun if they didn't find themself is a situation that might lead to them buried six feet under. They loved the rush of not knowing what would happen. Not knowing if they would survive to see another day. That’s why they loved their time traveling with the doctor in his blue box, exploring all of time and space. They were greeted by Ianto Jones one of Jack’s coworkers. Ianto was the member of the team that made sure that the whole operation ran smoothly. Without Ianto, everything would fall apart at the seams. They had met Ianto the first time they had come to visit Jack almost a month before. </p><p>“Hey, Ianto.”</p><p>“Hello, Ray. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m well, thanks. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“Just fine?”</p><p>“This job can be a lot sometimes”</p><p>“I bet. You spend your time running after Jack and the others making sure they don’t get themselves killed and cleaning up after them. In truth, you’re the reason the whole Torchwood operation hasn’t completely fallen to pieces”</p><p>“I don’t know about that”</p><p>“Don’t be modest. Without you, Torchwood would just be a group of dysfunctional people led by an even more dysfunctional Captain. You keep the team together as a team. They need you more than any of you realize.”</p><p>“I appreciate that but I think you have more faith in my abilities than is worthy.”</p><p>“You just can’t see it because you’re at the center of it all. Just you wait, one day it will all become clear how much the team needs you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure. I’m just a glorified nanny to them.”</p><p>“That’s not true. I’m positive that there is at least one person on the team that knows how truly valuable you are and someday you’ll realize that.”  Ianto smiled slightly before regaining his composer.</p><p>“I’m assuming that you didn't just come here to tell me how great you think I am”</p><p>“No. I came to see Jack. Could you let me in? Please”</p><p>“Jack isn’t here right now but you can go wait in his office,” Ianto said opening the door.</p><p>“Okay, thanks.”</p><p>Ray walked through the door and up to Jack’s office and plopped down in Jack’s chair. They pulled out their phone and played candy crush well they waited for Jack to return. Completely unaware of what was happening around them. They had no idea that this would be the day their life would change forever. </p><p>“Ray?” </p><p>The sound of Jack’s voice startled Ray. They hadn’t heard him come in.</p><p>“Jesus Jack. You can’t do that. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”</p><p>“Oh come on you know you love excitement”</p><p>Ray sent him a death glare and all he did was smile his signature smile. Ray burst out laughing. They couldn’t help it, it was impossible to stay serious and mad when Jack looked at them like he was now.  Ray stood up and walked over to Jack. Ray gave Jack a hug which he gladly returned. </p><p>“So Jack. what have you been up to lately?” Ray asked after they pulled away from the hug</p><p>“Oh you know me,” He said casually. </p><p>“That’s what I’m afraid of.” They responded</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>